Really a Self-Insert! You've got to be joking
by Ichi-Ose-Josei
Summary: What would you do if you were suddenly an anime character? Would you sit back and let things run their course? I wouldn't, If I'm suddenly stuck in Nunnally's body there's no way i'd let things happen like in the anime. World of Code Geass, you'd better be prepared to meet your maker her imperial highness Nunnally vi Britannia! but first I have to get out of this stupid wheel chair


_WP: Hello and welcome to my first foray into the Code Geass Fandom. Please tell me if I am doing alright spelling/grammar wise. If you like the story, review! If you do choose to review this story, then I will thank you. No Flames or rude responses. Flames will be used to cook C2's pizza and fry Arthur the cat. You don't want to fry Arthur do you?_

Arthur: Meow?

Suzaku: Arthur you silly cat, get back here right now!

Lelouch: …Why do I even bother?

WP: Uh anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Suzaku & Lelouch: NO!

WP: Fine then I will! Humph!

_I do not own any of the following_

_. Code Geass or any of its canonical spin-offs_

_. Any characters within the canon Code Geass fandom_

_. My friend who will be a quest character in this story_

Lelouch: Now let's get on with the story already!

Now, I'm not going to say that this story begins with a "Once Upon a Time" kind of thing, because that's not how it started. Well, the truth is to this day I still don't know happened to my friend and me, it might have been some king of wormhole. But anyway, if I remember correctly it all began while my mother was driving the three of us to the supermarket.

'This is total bull-crap' I think to myself, Why again did my mom have to wake both Ashley and I up at 7:30 am in the morning just to go shopping at the local supermarket. Especially when she knows I didn't get enough sleep last night, and she still has not told us why we had to come along. I mean we really don't need anything on a short-term notice and even then she could have just gone by herself, I should ask her.

After a five second pause I asked "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Wendy?" my mother said.

"Why did you have to drag both Ashley and I along when you're just going grocery shopping?"

"Oh, that's because I thought I should take you two out for ramen after we got all the shopping done!"

After hearing that sentence I cheered "BOO-YAH! Wonton Ramen here I come!" I hear someone quietly chuckling next to me. "Come on Ashley, you know that we fellow otaku practically live on Ramen, Pocky, and Japanese sweets! You were the one who told me that you know." My friend Ashley replies in a sarcastic voice "No, I never mentioned that ridiculous statement. Now, be quiet or else you will be missing a very important item in the near future."

Am I the only one who recognizes the sarcasm? Just before I could reply I heard someone with a creepy voice say "Yes, you will be a perfect replacement for the events to come. Oh and I think your friend will do nicely as a body guard, though her gender is not suitable and will need to be changed." At that time I had two thoughts in my head the first was "Ok…did I just have a creeper in my head?" The second was "Wait…. bodyguard, Gender Change WTF man? Ah hello there unconsciousness, nice to see you again! As you can guess I was knocked out.

"Nunnally… It's time to wake up…"

I groan "Ugh, remind me to get the driver's license of that bulldozer when the pain goes away." Okay, I just heard a creepy male sounding voice in my head before and now I hear a gentle teenage male sounding voice talking to me (I think?) Must be my imagination, could be the migraine also… Wait a second my name's Wendy, not Nunnally! That's an Anime Character! I try to open my eyes. But when my eyelid's open there is no change… YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**Ten Minute Time Skip!**

So, let me mentally recount the most recent events I can remember… First I was rudely woken up at 7:30 in the morning by my best friend/older sister figure Ashley with a pillow to the face. Next my mother dragged both Ashley and I to the car saying we had to go to the supermarket, and while we were driving over I suddenly heard a super creepy voice. Telling me I would be a "perfect replacement for the events to come" and I think I heard him/her/it say something about a friend, bodyguards, and a gender change. I'll think about that bizarre statement later. Then everything went black, next thing I knew I was laying on a rather spacious and comfortable bed. It took me 30 seconds to recognize I was not in a hospital, a teenage boy just called me Nunnally, which last I checked was a fictional character in an anime called Code Geass, who goes through a lot of bullshit later on in the series. The girl was blind up until the latter half of the second season. That would explain why I can't see anything but black. I wonder why I'm not freaking out; I mean I'm now in the body of a previously fictional character, I can't see, don't think I can walk, and at the apparent beginning of the series. Well that's just fine and dandy but what do I do now? First, I could do nothing, just let the series continue on as normal. I am a pretty good actress, but I don't want to go through all the crap that Nunnally has to throughout the ENTIRE series! I mean COME ON! Second option would be to only change small things and not something that would affect the plotline. Again I don't want to do that because I would still have to go through the entire BS that Nunnally does. Finally the third option is to get through the beginning of the series with minor changes, but when the plot starts moving I will take an active role in the events to come. I like how this is sounding already and I don't care about the consequences.

Well looks like its option three! This time Nunnally won't sit out, if someone's going to try to create a new world for me then I would at least like to have a say in what it will be like. Dear big brother is going to be very surprised.

And speak of the Devil and he shall appear! All right time to show my amazing charm & acting skills, to make sure I won't be under suspicion "Good morning Big Brother, how are you doing today?" That's a good conversation opener, and it's a completely innocent one too. Now let's see if I can survive the first season *groan* this is NOT going to end well is it?

WP: And that's the end folks….. For now, you will just have to wait and see what kind of chaos I will bring about!

Edit: As I will most likely be unable to get an entirely new chapter out for awhile. I will be answering people's reviews here.

In response to:

Fundin1: Thank you for reviewing! Your right it would be kind of cruel to just get rid of Nunnally like that, but for my stories purposes I need to be in her place. She will get a whole new body in later chapters. This body will not have the complications of her old one.

FalconHQ: Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad that your wanting more but as I've said in my profile. I need to re-watch the whole series before I can continue. I just cannot go on not knowing my source material very well. Not to mention that I'm starting up school again tomorrow and I will need to focus on that. So I apologize for my inability to bring out frequent updates.

Lilneo: Thank you for reviewing! Yes it will be hard changing things when you're blind and paralyzed. We will just have to wait and see how Nunnally deals with the challenges ahead.


End file.
